Amor Grotesco
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Hajime vivía una vida muy normal, hasta que un día todo a su alrededor se complicó. La razón: alguien en completo anonimato le comenzó a mandar cosas no muy agraciadas y a acosar. Claro, que nunca pensó a que grado se podría empeorar la situación.
1. Capítulo I: Tú serás mío

**¡Hola!~ Les traigo un nuevo fic de mi Otp, pero a diferencia de los demás, este no será sólo un one-shot y tendrá más capítulos. Largo no será, pero algo es algo.~ Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

Pelotas rebotando contra el suelo de la cancha, risas y muchas bromas, zapatos chirriando y gritos demandantes de parte del entrenador. Aquello hacía que esa tarde en la cual se encontraban practicando, pareciese normal incluso un tanto aburrida. Después de todo siempre hacían lo mismo, la única diferencia era que aquella tarde todos se encontraban más cansados de lo normal y sólo querían llegar a su dulce hogar a dormir como rocas.

—La práctica ya terminó, recojan todo y váyanse a sus casa. —El entrenador dio la orden y todos se dedicaron a cumplirla. Una vez ya recogido todo se dirigieron a cambiarse y a deshacerse de todo el sudor que los cubría.

—Mierda, hoy sí me canse. — Replicó para sí mismo mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro. Aquel día en especial no se encontraba con muchas ganas de hacer gran cosa, sin embargo nunca era buena idea faltar al entrenamiento, por lo que al final se decidió a sí ir. Y en ese preciso momento se arrepentía enormemente. Después de despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo se dirigió a su casa para por fin poder descansar.

Al llegar a su casa saludó a sus padres y subió las escaleras ya esperando poder dormir con tranquilidad. Para su mala suerte, al entrar a su cuarto no se encontró con la tranquilidad que esperaba, sino, se encontró con un cuarto hecho un desastre: En su cama se encontraban regadas miles de fotografías y gracias a que la ventana se encontraba abierta, las hojas de los árboles próximos se encontraban sobre el suelo. Suspiró pesadamente dejando sus cosas en el suelo para después dirigirse a quitar las fotografías de su cama. Pero, algo le llamó la atención de estas. No eran fotografías normales, eran fotos de él. En cada una de ellas él aparecía y no recordaba haberse tomado ninguna de esas fotos. No obstante, lo curioso era que en ninguna de las fotos se encontraba viendo hacía la cámara, era como si se las hubiesen tomado sin que él estuviese consciente de la cámara que lo vigilaba. Pero, al parecer las cosas iban empeorando, en la pared donde originalmente se encontraban sus posters, ahora estaba escrito con grandes letras: ''Tú serás mío.''

Hajime sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al leer aquel pequeño pero muy significativo mensaje que le habían dejado, era cierto que habían muchas posibilidades de que fuese una broma de muy mal gusto, pero algo le decía que aquello no era más que una advertencia y que debía tener cuidado.

—Papá, mamá es mejor que vean esto…— Lo pronunció con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharán, pero sin llegar al grito.

—¿Qué paso, Hajime? — Preguntó su madre mientras subía las escaleras hacía el cuarto de su hijo. Al llegar a la puerta soltó un grito agudo observando las letras que adornaban la pared del cuarto de su hijo. Finalmente, su padre, al escuchar aquel grito se decidió a subir las escaleras, pero al igual que su madre, se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta observando el cuarto de Hajime.

—Hijo…¿qué es esto? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a las fotografías, en eso tomo una de ellas para verla fijamente. En aquella fotografía estaba Hajime caminando a un lado de sus compañeros de equipo, pero sus compañeros estaban tachados con plumón rojo mientras el rostro de Hajime estaba rodeado por un corazón que debajo decía ''Mío''.

—Yo… yo no sé. Cuando subí vi todo esto y la ventana abierta…— Su padre suspiró pesadamente mientras soltaba la fotografía, no sabía qué hacer.

—Quita las fotos y mañana yo quito la pintura. No creo que sea nada grave, seguro y es una broma de mal gusto.

Hajime sólo asintió para después dedicarse a retirar las fotos de encima de su cama. Él quería creer que aquello sólo había sido una broma, como había mencionado su padre, pero en su mente no dejaban de pasar ideas descabelladas que sólo serían tema de una película de horror con bajos presupuestos. Sin embargo, algo lo seguía trayendo terriblemente nervioso, algo le susurraba al oído que voltease hacía la ventana, algo le pedía que estuviese atento a cualquier movimiento.

Al final, Hajime no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Siempre dormía viendo hacía la pared, sin embargo, ahora no podía. Cuando abría los ojos en la penumbra de la oscuridad de su cuarto, lo primero que veía eran aquellas grandes letras pintadas con rojo, aquellas letras que le causaban un nudo en la garganta, que le ordenaban que fuese suyo. Porque en aquellas palabras no había sutileza, sino un simple ''Tú serás mío'' como si Hajime fuese un objeto que alguien simplemente podía poseer.

Al cabo de un rato, Hajime pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo a gusto. Aunque sólo hubiesen sido unas pocas horas, pudo descansar y borrar toda esa preocupación que lo embriagaba. Lamentablemente, el fuerte pitido de su alarma lo levantó de mala gana recordándole que tendría que ir a la escuela cuando lo único que quería era dormir.

Se levantó de mala gana ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba, si bien, en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención a aquellos detalles. Se vistió para después bajar por las escaleras y poder desayunar como se debía.

Bajó las escaleras y se dedicó a sentarse y a tomar su desayuno. Claramente, su madre lo veía con rostro de preocupación y aunque no la culpará por estar preocupada, no le gustaba el sentimiento de ser observado, así que se limitó a sólo saludarlos con pesadez y sueño. Ambos lo miraban de forma curiosa, como si estuviese a punto de darles una noticia que los dejaría helados, sin embargo Hajime no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Y bueno…— Su madre se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando, al parecer estaba a punto de decir algo de suma importancia. —…¿Cómo dormiste, hijo?

—Bien.

—¿Bien, estás seguro?

—Sí.

Su madre pudo notar que Hajime no ansiaba iniciar una conversación, por lo que sus únicas respuestas se acortarían a: ''Sí, no, ok, bueno, aha.'' Así que ella bien sabía que no valía la pena esforzarse por saber que estaba pensando su hijo.

Minutos después Hajime se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para después salir de su casa e ir a la escuela. En el trayecto de su casa a la escuela, en su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas y lo atormentaban muchas preguntas, ¿La persona que tomó las fotografías se encontraría cerca de aquí en ese instante? ¿Va en la misma escuela que yo? ¿Estará tomando fotografías en este mismo instante? Todas esas preguntas inundaban su mente y lo atosigaban.

—Iwaizumi…Iwaizumi…!Iwaizumi! — Instantáneamente, volteó hacía donde creía que provenía la voz que gritaba su nombre, a lo que no se sintió sorprendido cuando visualizó a sus dos compañeros de equipo unos pasos atrás de él.

—Por fin volteas, llevamos llamándote un buen rato.

—Lo siento…es que ayer me ha pasado algo muy extraño. —El semblante de ambos chicos cambió con aires de preocupación, después de todo Hajime no era de las personas que contaban todo lo que pasaba en su vida diaria, y si lo contaba era algo de suma importancia.

—¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno…—Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño. — Ayer al llegar a mí casa he encontrado fotografías mías regadas en mi casa, pero el problema es que ninguna de esas fotos me las he tomado yo. Lo peor es que en la pared estaba escrito ''Tú serás mío.'' Mi padre me ha dicho que seguro y es una broma de mal gusto pero no sé… —Issei le dio una leve palmada en sus hombros mientras volvía a poner su mismo semblante serio de siempre.

—Ya tranquilo. Seguro tu padre tiene razón.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Hajime asintió levemente.

Siempre le habían molestado las bromas que le hacían Issei y Takahiro, aunque sabía que sólo eran para pasar el rato las bromas lo sacaban de quicio, desde que era pequeño nunca había sido alguien bromista. Pero en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era que todo eso fuese una broma y que nunca más volvería a ver fotos suyas o mensajes raros.

Mientras pasaba el día, Issei y Takahiro se habían encargado que Hajime no pensase en eso ni durante un segundo, tal vez no de la manera que Hajime hubiese deseado, pero al menos lo mantenían con la mente ocupada. Lo cual era lo único que quería, no tener tiempo para pensar en el acontecimiento pasado.

Las clases habían terminado y los tres chicos se dirigían al gimnasio donde los esperaría un arduo entrenamiento, y como era usual los tres siempre eran los primeros en entrar, bueno, Hajime casi siempre era el primero en entrar. Habían varias veces en las cuales perdía de vista a Issei y a Takahiro, y para ser sinceros no quería saber donde se encontraban. Pero, lamentablemente, aquella entrada al gimnasio no fue más que una catástrofe.

Entraron los tres mientras los otros dos hacían bromas referente a como Hajime se había distraído en clase de historia y la manera en la cual la maestra lo habría reprendido, algo épico. Hajime sólo rolaba los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, para ser sinceros a veces si le causaban gracia unas cuantas bromas.

Se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros para poder cambiarse de una vez, pero al entrar un olor horrible impregnaba el aire. Tanto así que se tuvieron que tapar la nariz para poder adentrarse más.

—Huele a que algo se murió aquí dentro. —Se quejó Takahiro mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquel insoportable olor.

—Iwaizumi, abre tu casillero. Huele más fuerte por ahí. — Ordenó Issei señalando el casillero de Hajime.

—No creo que sea el mío. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su casillero tapándose la nariz, en parte Issei tenía razón. El olor se volvía más insoportable mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Escuchó preguntar a algunos de los de primero y segundo, los cuales sólo se quedaban en la puerta debido al olor que había tomado todo el cuarto.

—Iwaizumi, apúrate. — Reclamó Takahiro mientras veía como el moreno se acercaba lentamente a su casillero.

Hajime abrió rápidamente su casillero encontrándose con una caja de cartón de tamaño mediana. La caja apestaba de una manera que tenía ganas de dejarla ahí y salir corriendo, sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había dentro de esa caja y el por qué se encontraba en su casillero fueron mayores.

—¿Qué demonios es eso y por qué apesta tanto? — Takahiro e Issei se acercaron a Hajime para descubrir lo que había dentro de esa misteriosa caja.

—No sé…—Admitió él más bajo de los tres mientras tomaba la caja en manos. La caja tenía una nota pegada en la parte de arriba, el moreno la despegó y la leyó en voz alta. —Te gustan los perros, ¿verdad?... —La expresión de duda no tardó en mostrarse en los rostros de todos y en especial en el de Hajime. Sí, claro que le gustaban los perros, pero, ¿eso a que venía al tema?

Con la duda en el rostro observó más detenidamente la caja, al parecer estaba escurriendo un líquido, pero no le puso importancia y se dedicó a abrirla.

Cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa, y no especialmente una linda. Dentro de la caja yacía la cabeza de un can. Parecía fresca, después de todo la sangre seguía corriendo.

Hajime dejo caer la caja mientras veía atónito el suelo, pudo escuchar como algunos gritaban de horror y como sus dos amigos lo veían horrorizados cuestionándolo con la mirada. Pero, en esos momentos no le importó que todo mundo lo observase y lo cuestionase, simplemente quería salir de ahí. Corrió fuera de aquel lugar y como se esperaba, lo primero que hizo fue vomitar. El olor lo había seguido y ahora tenía sangre en sus manos y en sus zapatos. ''Te gustan los perros, ¿verdad?'', las fotografías, ''Tú serás mío.'' Su cabeza daba vueltas y se empezó a sentir mareado, las piernas le temblaban. Y como era obvio, volvió a vomitar. 


	2. Capítulo II: ¿Me amas?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser quién lo esté acosando? —

—Es la quinta vez que le digo que no sé. Si supiese ya se los habría dicho—Replicó molesto.

El oficial lo miró fijamente y siguió escribiendo. —Escuché, para poder aplicar la denuncia necesitamos más de su parte.

Hajime suspiró pesadamente sobándose las sienes. —Ya le respondí todo lo que sé, no tengo la menor idea de quién pudo haber sido y tampoco por qué. — El oficial asintió.

—¿Recibió algún mensaje antes de las fotografías? Éste tipo de gente casi siempre empieza así.

—N-—De pronto los ojos de Hajime se abrieron como platos, sí había recibido un mensaje unas semanas atrás. No le había prestado atención, pero se acordaba a la perfección de lo que decía: ''Te amo.'' Y al no saber que responder decidió ignorarlo. Claro que nunca se esperó que le mandasen otro mensaje diciendo: ''Te amo, en verdad te amo.'' A lo que ya hartó, decidió bloquearlo. Oh, que error. —Sí…Recibí dos mensajes…

El oficial pareció interesarse por lo que dejo la libreta. —¿Qué decían?

—Uno decía ''Te amo'' y al no contestarle, me enviaron otro que decía ''Te amo, en verdad te amo.''….—Hubo unos segundos de silencio, el oficial tragó en seco. —Mira, vas a seguir recibiendo cosas de parte de esa persona, depende de su humor será lo que te dará. Así que debes de tener cuidado, evita estar solo mucho tiempo.

Hajime asintió en silencio mientras fijaba la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Ningún otro comentario? — Preguntó.

—No. —Una mueca adornó el rostro del oficial. Se sentía decepcionado al no poder hacer nada más que darle consejos, que mierda de sistema tenían.

Para mala suerte de ambos, no podía hacer nada si el chico no tenía ni alguna mínima idea de quién podía ser, por lo que le dio algunos consejos y le explicó algunas cosas, minutos después, le dijo que se podía retirar, lo cual Hajime realizó sin duda alguna.

Al salir de las oficinas lo recibieron sus padres preocupados y algo ansiosos.

—¿Qué paso, Hajime?

—Pues nada, me dijeron que todavía no podían hacer nada. Que eran muy pocas pruebas.

—¿Muy pocas pruebas? ¡Te metieron en el locker la cabeza de un perro!

El moreno volvió a soltar otro suspiro. —¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo amenace o qué? — La mirada de Hajime era dura e irritada, por lo que su madre decidió dejar de atosigarlo con preguntas con un bajo ''De acuerdo''.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sin contar que se sentía vigilado todo el tiempo.

Después de haber salido de los vestidores, Takahiro había ido a intentar calmarlo mientras Issei le explicaba al couch, y a su vez, éste les hablaba a los padres de Hajime. Había sido todo un desastre y para que el ojiverde haya podido ir a contarle a la policía todos los acontecimientos, tuvieron que esperar a que se calmase.

Por esas razones, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y dormir toda la tarde, no le importaba no hacer la tarea que le habían dejado todos sus profesores. Sólo necesitaba unas cálidas horas de sueño donde nadie lo molestase. Lo cual, al llegar a su casa lo cumplió plácidamente. Ni siquiera se quitó el uniforme, tan sólo su rostro tuvo contacto con la suave almohada, cayó profundamente dormido.

De pronto, Hajime se despertó en la madrugada con el corazón en la garganta y sudando a mares. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y respiraba agitadamente. Una pesadilla. No recordaba exactamente lo que había soñado, pero debido a los síntomas que lo encontraban atosigando en aquellos momentos, podía saber con facilidad que había tenido una gran pesadilla.

De manera pesada se levantó de su cama dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse y ya no quería quedarse acostado en su cama. Necesitaba moverse algo, y relajar un tanto sus músculos.

Bajó las escaleras directo hacia la cocina para después servirse un vaso de agua e irse a sentar al comedor.

Era impresionante como un tan sólo mensaje podía arruinar su vida. Era claro que habían posibilidades de que atrapasen al responsable de eso, pero igual habían bastantes posibilidades de que no lo hiciesen y como le había dicho el oficial: ''Ése tipo de gente muy difícilmente cambian de objetivo.'' Así que, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarse atormentar por el resto de su vida? ¿Tener que acostumbrarse a recibir regalos todos los días? ¿Aunque estos fuesen de lo más grotescos y desagradables? Sinceramente no le agradaba esa idea de aguantarse todo, tenía que hacer algo, Tal vez si hablaba con el responsable pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo o…No. Estaba pensando como si ambos fuesen infantes resolviendo sus peleas infantiles referente a los juguetes.

Eso no serviría de nada. Tal vez le tenía que hacerle entrar en razón y hacerle saber que él no correspondía ningún sentimiento hacía el responsable. Bueno, si supiese quien era tal vez lo haría, pero era claro que no sabía nada acerca de su acosador. Ni siquiera sabía si era mujer u hombre ni su edad.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se despeinaba el cabello con desesperación. No tenía ganas de ir al instituto al día siguiente. Sin embargo, tenía que ir. Claro que sus padres le habían dado la opción de quedarse en casa para relajarse pero él no quería tomarla. Prefería ir al colegio y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado a exagerar a tal punto de faltar.

Y en tan sólo un cerrar de ojos se hizo de día. Así que sin que Hajime se diese cuenta, había pasado toda la noche sentado en su comedor con tan sólo sus pensamientos de compañía.

—¿Hajime? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — El nombrado volteó a ver a su madre con una mirada cansada y con grandes ojeras adornando su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Vine por un vaso de agua y se me paso el tiempo…

—¿Cómo se te puede pasar toda la noche en venir por un vaso de agua? — Hajime se quedó callado, sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de cómo había pasado, simplemente había pasado…

—Voy a cambiarme.

—¿Para? —

—¿Ir a la escuela? —

—¡¿Cómo crees que vas a ir si no dormiste en toda la noche?!

—Tengo examen. — Mintió.

Aquella mentira no le vino mal, después de todo el silencio adornó el lugar. Claro que Hajime se limitó a sólo subir las escaleras hacia su habitación dejando a su madre boquiabierta.

Cuando ya estuvo arriba se arregló intentando no verse como si un camión lo hubiese arrollado. Una vez que ya estuvo listo, bajo de nuevo encontrándose con sus padres. Los cuales, no le hicieron muchas preguntas y con un solo ''Buenos días.'' Bastó.

Salió de su casa decidido a marcharse de una vez hacia su colegio, sin embargo, tan sólo puso un pie fuera de casa y escuchó un crujido debajo de su zapato. Arqueó una ceja dirigiéndose hacia aquel objeto que había pisado sin intención hace unos segundos, se agachó y lo tomó en manos. Eran unas preciosas margaritas amarillas con una pequeña nota a un lado. Hajime se sintió asqueado, no era tonto. Sabía a la perfección quien le había enviado aquellas flores y lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era recordar el acontecimiento de hace un día, por lo que sin siquiera tomarse la molestia en leer la nota, tomó aquel ''regalo'' y sin más lo tiró al contenedor de basura.

''¿Por qué yo?'' Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente durante todo el trayecto. ¿Por qué? Para ser sinceros, no tenía nada en especial. Era un chico normal de diecisiete años cursando la preparatoria, no era ni siquiera una persona demasiado atractiva, no hacía mucho para resaltar en ningún lado y llevaba notas normales en el colegio. Lo único en lo que resaltaba un tanto era en el tema de los deportes, pero tampoco era para exagerar. Así que si le preguntaban no tenía la menor idea de por qué de todas las personas en aquella prefectura, lo habían tenido que elegir a él. Era como si hubiesen tomado una lista mientras decían ''¡Oh, veamos a quien le joderemos la vida!'' y por cuestiones del azar, hubiese tocado su nombre.

—¡Hey, Iwaizumi! — Giró hacia donde la llamada provenía encontrándose con sus dos compañeros.

—Oh, hola.

—¿Estás bien?

Una mueca adornó el rostro de Hajime acompañada de un suspiro. —No sé. No creo poder estar muy bien si hay un psicópata vigilándome 24/7. — Respondió fríamente el moreno.

—Te diría que es joda, pero no creo que alguien pueda llegar a éste extremo.

—Si me enterase que todo esto fue joda, mataría a golpes al imbécil que hizo esto. — Sus dos amigos asintieron cuando Hajime terminó de hablar, aquello ya había llegado algo lejos como para ser una simple broma.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta el salón de clases, si fuese un día normal, Takahiro e Issei ya estuviesen molestando a Hajime, pero lamentablemente, aquel día no era nada más que el inicio a una pesadilla sin fin.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del salón de clases, cada uno tomó su respectivo lugar y esperaron a que el profesor llegase a dar la clase.

Mientras Hajime intentaba prestar atención a la clase que el maestro daba al enfrente, pudo escuchar como la chica que se sentaba a un lado suyo se encontraba platicando con su amiga a cerca de los diferentes significados de las miles de flores. Es decir, que te quería decir cada flor cuando te la regalaban. Hajime no sabía si era algún juego del destino que lo quería ver sufrir o algo por el estilo, pero, ya le había empezado a entrar la curiosidad, ¿qué había querido decir aquel enfermo al regalarle aquellas preciosas margaritas? No sabía y no estaba muy seguro si en verdad quería saber. Lamentablemente, la curiosidad le ganó.

—Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar su plática acerca de las flores, porque bueno…— Hajime tomó un hondo respiro para poder continuar con su palabra. —Desde hace días me muero de curiosidad por saber que significan las margaritas amarillas y me preguntaba, si me lo podrías explicar, por favor.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa angelical a Hajime para luego asentir. —Oh, claro. — La joven se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir hablando. — Pues verás, las Margaritas amarillas son una de mis favoritas porque al dar un ramo de éstas, le estás preguntando a la persona si te ama. ¿No es eso romántico? —

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron con la mirada perdida, seguro se encontraban imaginando a su príncipe azul entregándoles un ramo precioso y abundante de aquellas flores. Sin embargo, Hajime no se encontraba muy feliz y al saciar su curiosidad sólo provocó que un nudo se le hiciese en la garganta. Tragó en seco y pronunció un débil ''Gracias.'' Que seguramente no había sido escuchado por ninguna de las dos chicas.

''¿Me amas?'' ¡Claro que no lo hacía! ¿Cómo se supone que iba amar alguien a quien nunca había visto y que además era un maldito psicópata que en vez de entablar una conversación como la gente normal, le enviaba notas raras y cadáveres de animales inocentes? ¡Eso era imposible!

Hajime se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, ¿qué se suponía que hiciese? ¿Intentar averiguar al responsable? Bueno, eso era una opción, pero hacerlo por su cuenta le tomaría mucha energía y tiempo, y lamentablemente, últimamente se encontraba muy escaso de ambos.

Suspiró pesadamente golpeando su frente contra el pupitre. Estaba desesperado. De pronto, aquel sentimiento lo volvió a invadir; el sentimiento de ser observado. Alzó la mirada y se giró hacia la ventana, para su suerte se encontraba justo a un lado de ésta, por lo que tan sólo se asomaba un tanto y podía ver a toda la gente que pasaba por enfrente de su edificio. Pudo alcanzar a visualizar alguien justo enfrente del edificio. Aquella persona podría parecer completamente normal, no obstante estaba volteando justo hacia su ventana sin contar que no se le podía ver bien el rostro debido a un artefacto oscuro que se lo cubría.

A Hajime le pareció demasiado raro aquel sujeto, sin embargo, decidió no prestarle mucha atención y se volvió a sus clases. Seguro sólo estaba sólo admirando el cielo y Hajime lo había procesado como si lo estuviese viendo a él. Ah, maldita paranoia.

Se volvió a concentrar en su clase sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquel sujeto, algo le gritaba que no lo olvidase, le decía que lo mantuviese en su cabeza y que tuviese cuidado. Después de unos minutos sin prestar atención e intentar descifrar lo que había pasado, pudo conectar todos los puntos. Maldijo en la voz más baja que pudo para luego volver a girarse hacia la ventana; ya no había nadie ahí.

—Iwaizumi. — El nombrado se giró rápidamente hacia el chico que se encontraba llamándole.

—¿Qué paso?

—Encontré esto debajo de mi pupitre. — Explicó el chico entregándole un sobre. —Tiene tu nombre. — Le señaló enseñándole en la parte superior derecha de éste como decía: _''Para Iwaizumi Hajime.''_

—Muchas gracias…—Respondió con un nudo en la garganta tomando el sobre en manos.

Ya sabía quién se lo había mandado y aunque en esos momentos lo que más quería era olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, se decidió a leer lo que tenía escrito.

Abrió el sobre de mala gana sacando la hoja que tenía dentro, para luego desdoblar la misma. Ya no sabía que esperar acerca de aquella carta.

'' _Para: el amor de mi vida_

 _¿Te gustaron mis regalos?_ _Supuse que te gustarían pero me sorprendí mucho al ver como reaccionaste ): Pensé que te gustaban los perros…En fin, espero que te gusten las flores que te di_ ❤ _¡Que te vaya bien en tus clases!_

 _PD: Todavía me debes una respuesta!''_

Hajime sintió nauseas y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrugar aquella estúpida carta. Todo lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel había sido escrito por alguien muy mal de sus facultades mentales y además por un cínico.

Dejo salir un suspiró pesado lleno de desesperación. Sabía que aquello había sido el inicio de una pesadilla de la cual no podría escapar con facilidad. Vaya que estaba jodido.

 **Reviews:**

 **Fairy-Osphim:  
** **Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y sinceramente a mí también me dio cosita escribirlo )': (?)  
Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y prometo esforzarme en actualizar pronto! (°/A\°);**

 **ChiisanaOjou:  
** **Ay, muchas gracias enserio! (** **〃** **Å** **｀〃** **) Y pues los siguientes acosos van a ser algo leves; cartas, flores, fotos, mensajes de texto, etc. Pero ya como cerca del, ¿qué podrá ser? ¿cuarto o quinto capítulo? Empezarán a aumentar (*•̀ᴗ•́*)** و **̑̑ Gracias a ti por leer mi historia!**

 **LASL:  
** **¡Gracias! Y sí, Iwa-chan estará paranoico y cambiara un tanto~. Ya sabes, Iwa-chan sufriendo rules! (;**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima!~**


	3. Capítulo III: Insistente

**¡Hola!~  
Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo a la espera de éste capítulo. /3 Me dio un bloque severo y ninguna palabra me salía, fue horrible.**

 **Pero justo me comencé a inspirar continué con éste fic de manera inmediata, y pues aquí lo tienen. 3 Espero lo disfruten~.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino, a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

* * *

Las clases terminaron. Hajime sin energía alguna, tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Se sentía pesado al caminar y las palabras escritas en la carta resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, agobiándolo, recordándole…

Ahora sí ya no tenía idea de alguna de cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, era claro que ya tenían pruebas suficientes para firmar una denuncia, sin embargo, ¿tenían alguna pista de quién podría ser el desquiciado mental que lo seguía? No, claro que no. Entonces, ¿qué harían?

No lo sabía, no lo sabía, le frustraba el simple hecho de darle vueltas al asunto. Porque ya había repasado los hechos varias veces y aún así no se le venía a la mente una idea clara de quien podría ser el culpable de todo esto. Y lo más frustrante era que sabía que en todo momento podría estar ahí observándolo, fotografiándolo y demás cosas enfermas que se le ocurriesen.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el final del pasillo mientras arrastraba los pies con la espalda algo encorvada. Estaba demasiado atento a sus pensamientos como para escuchar el ruido que lo rodeaba o incluso como para percatarse de la chica de cabello oscuro que justo pasaba enfrente de él.

De pronto un gran estruendo lo sacó de su trance de ''sonámbulo''. Al parecer había chocado con una chica al no estar atento por donde caminaba.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó.

La chica alzó la mirada desde el suelo. Su cabelló era bastante oscuro y estaba recogido por una coleta algo desordenada y sus labios se encontraban torcidos formando una mueca en ellos.

—No te preocupes. — Volvió la mirada hacia todos sus libros que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo.

Hajime maldijo algo completamente inaudible y se inclinó hacia la chica para así ayudarla con el desastre que él provocó. Cuando ya no había ni un solo libro sobre el suelo, ambos se enderezaron observándose fijamente por unos segundos.

—¿Siempre vas así de distraído? — Preguntó la chica con una repentina risa.

Hajime frunció el ceño desviando la mirada. —No…— Respondió.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica. —Gracias por haberme ayudado.

—Ah, sí. No hay problema. _—_ Contestó Hajime con un tono algo apenado e indiferente.

La chica lo observó por unos segundos más y ensanchó su sonrisa.

Después, ambos siguieron por su respectivo camino.

Hajime soltó un bufido y se volvió a meter en sus profundos pensamientos ignorando por completo el camino. Poco después algo lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos. Era su celular. De su bolsillo sonaba aquella melodía que en estos momentos le parecía insoportable mientras que al mismo tiempo vibraba con fuerza causándole molestias.

De mala gana lo sacó de su bolsillo para así checar el número que le marcaba.

En la pantalla se encontraba escrito con aquellas letras blanca junto a las opciones de colgar o recibir, un _''Desconocido''_. Claro que Hajime dudó antes de contestar, sin embargo no sabía si podía ser alguien conocido marcándole desde algún otro celular por cualquier emergencia. Así que sin volverlo a pensar picó la opción de recibir y se colocó el celular cerca del oído.

—Iwaizumi Hajime.

No hubo respuesta alguna, no obstante estaba seguro que alguien se encontraba del otro lado.

La respiración agitada lo delataba.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó de manera brusca.

Hajime estaba a punto de colgar cuando de pronto sonaron murmullos viniendo del otro lado.

—¿Hola? — Volvió a preguntar esperando recibir alguna respuesta.

Alcanzó a escuchar unos murmullos un tanto más audibles, sin embargo seguía sin entender que decían.

—¿Qué?

Logró entender que maldijeron para luego tomar un largo suspiro y repetir otra cosa que no entendió. La voz se escuchaba algo preocupada o tal vez nerviosa.

—No le entiendo. —Decidió arriesgarse.

Después de unos segundos de total silencio entre las dos líneas por fin el silencio se rompió.

— _¿Me amas…?_

Hajime sintió de repente como si le hubiesen lanzado un gran balde de agua fría, su pulso se aceleró y sentía que sus extremidades no le respondían, por lo que no le importo dejar caer su celular al suelo. De pronto un enorme sentimiento de inseguridad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo

Pudo escuchar como habían colgado de la otra línea, sin embargo no se sentía ni un poco más a salvo. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número telefónico? ¿Sería capaz de hacer otra cosa justo ese día? Claro que Hajime no tenía la respuesta para ninguna de esa pregunta, así que, ¿qué haría a continuación?

* * *

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya te lo repetí un millón de veces. Contesté, no me respondieron y luego me preguntaron que si lo amaba.

—¿Lo? Es decir, ¿es hombre?

Hajime rascó su nuca un tanto confundido. —Bueno, es que su voz no sonaba nada de mujer…

Hajime pudo ver como su padre se removía de la silla incómodo mientras desviaba su vista a otro lugar, aunque, bueno, eso no era ninguna novedad. Él ya sabía a la perfección la opinión de su padre acerca de los homosexuales.

—Hijo, ¿seguro que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno…—Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. — Puede ser que te hayas metido en uno de esos chats raros de Internet para homosexuales, hayas conocido a alguien y para tu mala suerte ese marica se haya obsesionado contigo.

—Querido, ¿qué estás diciendo? Hajime no es homosexual.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Hajime se había quedado sin habla, no sólo había un loco detrás de él, sino también su padre le empezaba a echar la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Maravilloso.

—Papá, ¿acaso me estás echando la culpa?

—Nunca dije eso, dije que, bueno, tal vez eso fue lo qué paso…

—Primero que nada, ¿de dónde sacas que soy homosexual?

Su padre se encogió de hombros. —Nunca has traído ninguna chica a la casa y estás mucho tiempo con esos dos…

—¿Hablas de Hanamaki y Matsukawa? ¿Ellos qué tienen que ver con esto?

Hajime se empezaba a molestar y no le preocupaba mucho mostrarlo.

—A ver, ambos, ya cálmense. — Su madre tuvo que interferir. —Querido, Hajime no es homosexual y esto que está pasando no es su culpa. Y tú, Hajime, mañana vamos a la estación de policía. Ya me harté de esto.

Ambos se resignaron a tan sólo asentir mientras Hajime se retiraba de ahí para dirigirse a su recamara.

Ya estando dentro de su recamara se recostó sin energía alguna, su celular comenzó a sonar con aquella melodía tan insoportable. No lo iba a atender, no porque tuviese miedo de que la persona en el otro lado de la línea fuese su acosador, sino por el simple hecho que no tenía ganas. Sus extremidades le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se sentía de la mierda.

Estaba desesperado, ¿había algo que pudiese hacer para dejar de sentirse así? ¿Qué podría hacer? No sabía.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos intentando cesar su llanto, pero no podía. Simplemente las lágrimas no cesaban.

Se sentía impotente,

Vulnerable,

Estúpido,

En peligro.

No quería seguir así.

Y de nuevo esa estúpida melodía. Hajime soltó un quejido, no quería contestar, estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar la voz se le cortaría en segundos. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El celular dejo de sonar y Hajime agradeció a Dios que por fin parase.

Sin embargo, volvió a sonar.

Esta vez Hajime supo que si alguien se clavaba tanto en que le contestase el teléfono era porque había un gato encerrado de por medio.

Tomó el celular en manos y leyó de quien provenía la llamada; era de Takahiro.

—¿Qué paso, Hanamaki…?— Preguntó Hajime con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

— _¿I…Iwaizumi…?—_

Hajime pudo escuchar la preocupación de Takahiro en su voz por lo que se alarmó un tanto.

—Sí, ¿qué paso? — Podía ser que le doliese la cabeza, pero era obvio que el problema que tenía Takahiro era aún mayor que la leve migraña que presentaba Hajime.

—… _L…llama a la policía, por favor…—_

Decir que Hajime se había alarmado era poco, casi se le salía el corazón por la garganta al escuchar la frase que su amigo acababa de pronunciar, primero porque cuando alguien te pide que llames a la policía no presenta nada bueno…Y segundo porque su amigo estaba llorando, y claramente estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo.

—¿Dónde estás?

— _En mi casa…_

Y Hajime colgó, antes de colgar lo había pensado dos veces; sentía que le tenía que decir algo a su amigo, algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero, ¿qué le podría decir? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la situación de Takahiro así que un par de palabras huecas no servirían de nada. Hajime simplemente se tendría que apurar a llamarle a la policía por el bien de su amigo.

Y así lo hizo, llamó el tan característico número y le contó todo a la servidora, ella le dio a entender que las patrullas llegarían a casa de su amigo por lo que Hjaime tuvo que darles la dirección de este.

Hajime estaba asustado, y vaya que lo estaba. No podía pensar en nada más a excepción de la reciente llamada de su amigo, sin mencionar que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Iría a casa de Takahiro en ese instante, así es.

Con el mayor esfuerzo se enderezó de su cama, tomó su celular en manos y así sin importarle que todavía tenía el uniforme escolar puesto; salió de su casa.

Y corrió.

Corrió hasta que los músculos de sus piernas le ardían y se hasta que se había quedado sin aliento.

Cualquiera podría decir que aquello era digno de uno de esos dramas que últimamente eran muy famosos entre adolescentes, pero entonces, ¿cuál sería la manera normal de reaccionar a una llamada de tu amigo en dónde te pide llorando que llames a la policía? Hajime no podía pensar en una manera adecuada de reaccionar a tal acontecimiento sin que se viese exagerado o demasiado dramático.

Después de un largo tiempo, por fin llegó a casa de Takahiro. Gracias al cielo Hajime siempre había sido el tipo de persona con una increíble condición física, porque si no hubiese tenido tan increíble condición física, estaba seguro que ya se hubiese desmayado en el camino.

Inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire y se apoyó en un carro estacionado justo enfrente de su destino, pudo observar como el carro de la policía ya se encontraba ahí y como había un par de policías frente a la puerta de Takahiro hablando seriamente.

Hajime se acercó a uno de ellos.

—Uhmm…Buenas tardes, soy Iwaizumi Hajime. El chico que les habló para que vinieran.

Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño mientras observaban fijamente a Hajime.

—¿Eres amigo de Hanamaki Takahiro? _—_ Hajime asintió levemente mirando al par con miedo y curiosidad.

—Él está dentro. Está muy asustado así que te recomiendo ir a hablar con él.

—Pero…¿qué le paso?

El par se volteó a ver al mismo tiempo, ambos lucían incómodos por la pregunta de Hajime. Incluso uno de ellos se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada.

—Le han dejado el cadáver de un familiar lejano junto a una nota, amenazándolo.

Hajime abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo, hasta se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. De todos modos, ¿qué podría decir? ''Caray, es una pena…'' ''Vaya, pobre.'' No, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Y sin contestar a la respuesta de uno de los oficiales, se adentró en la casa de su amigo buscando reconfortarlo.

Takahiro estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala con la mirada perdida en la televisión.

Hajime recordaba ese sillón a la perfección, ese era el sillón en el que los tres siempre se sentaban a jugar videojuegos o ver películas, incluso Hajime ya había dormido en éste.

Y claro que le dolía ver a su amigo sentado de esa manera en donde habían pasado unos de sus mejores momentos juntos, simplemente no era justo…

Hajime tomó su celular y sin pensarlo dos veces le marcó a Issei, necesitaba ayuda.

— _Yo, Iwaizumi, ¿qué hay de nuevo?_

—Matsukawa, necesito tu ayuda…

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?_

—No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, te necesito ahorita mismo en la casa de Hanamaki.

Hajime pudo escuchar como Issei se levantaba de golpe y comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, después de todo sabía cuando Hajime hablaba en serio y cuando no. Y en esos momentos no podría estar más seguro que sus amigos en verdad lo necesitaban ahí lo más pronto posible.

— _Ya llego._

Y colgaron.

Hajime todavía no estaba seguro de poder ir a reconfortar a Takahiro, así que mejor se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. La verdad era que la garganta la ardía espantoso desde que había salido del colegio.

Al llegar a la cocina, Hajime pudo ver como había una pequeña carta sobre la mesa de cocina, ésta se encontraba con pequeñas manchas carmesí, así que Hajime supuso que era la carta donde amenazaban a Takahiro.

Hajime no sabía si era pura coincidencia o si en verdad había algo relacionado, pero algo le decía que todo éste asunto tenía algo que ver con él.

Tomó la carta y la acercó a su rostro lentamente para así poder leerla.

La letra parecía haber sido escrita rápido y con algo de rencor en ella. Fácilmente se podría decir que la persona que la había escrito estaba enojada al realizarla.

Mientras leía aquella carta un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, no podía creerlo; más bien, no quería creerlo. Algo en su conciencia le había estado repitiendo, desde que había recibido la llamada de su amigo, que él tenía algo de culpa con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, decidía ignorarlo diciéndose a sí mismo que él no tenía nada que ver con aquel trágico incidente.

Pero, oh, que equivocado estaba.

De pronto, escuchó como alguien entraba corriendo por la puerta principal; era Issei.

Hajime se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado en el que se encontraba éste, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía una singular expresión de terror en sus ojos. Sin duda, ver a Issei con otra expresión que no fuese su típica cara mostrando lo mucho que no le importaba nada, era un logro. Claro que en ésta ocasión no representaba nada bueno.

Issei se acercó lentamente a Hajime y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Por su expresión era muy obvio que ya había hablado con los policías.

—¿Qué es e 3 so, Iwaizumi?

Hajime ladeó suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados, ¿cómo explicarle todo lo que decía en la carta? Por eso mismo se decidió a mejor extendérsela y que él lo leyese por cuenta propia.

Issei arqueó una ceja analizando a Hajime para después tomar la carta en manos y leerla. Hajime observó cada segundo la reacción de su amigo hacia aquella carta, no se esperaba nada bueno.

—Joder…

Maldijo Issei con las manos temblorosas.

* * *

 **Me gustaría responder a todos sus reviews, pero no tengo el suficiente tiempo. /3 Así que lo siento, ¡a la próxima juro hacerlo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
